


Sweet Dreams

by yourqueenofaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in a Nightgown, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fanart, Horny Harry, Innocent Draco, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pervert Harry, Prude Draco, Somnophilia, Virgin Draco Malfoy, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourqueenofaus/pseuds/yourqueenofaus
Summary: Harry is able to keep his hands off his prudish boyfriend while he's awake but when his sweet Draco falls asleep. He ends up having less self-control then he thought.Now with fanart by me





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, just know all my stories are as thirsty and self-indulging as this one, I have literally NO shame.

“DRRAAAaaaCCCCCOOoooo!!!!”

 

Draco tries to ignore the obnoxiously loud whining of his boyfriend from behind the door, trying his best to focus on the book in front of him but Harry is just

annoying.

 

Groaning, Draco throws his legs over the side of the bed, he practically stomps towards the door before slamming it open in a huff. He is met with the cocky face of his boyfriend, who Draco had banished to the couch for the exact thing he is doing now; Harry’s eyes trail up and down Draco’s body and Draco shivers with how his eyes darken with lust. It is clear Harry is turned on by Draco’s nightgown, his eyes seemed more focused on Draco’s exposed thighs instead of his actual face.

 

This right here is why Draco had kicked Harry out. The man is a massive pervert. And that is why Draco and Harry’s relationship is the definition of opposites attract.

 

Harry is a Gryffindor, Draco is a Slytherin.

 

Harry is built and muscular, Draco is slender and had a delicate stature.

 

Harry is an Auror and constantly out in danger, Draco is a healer and instead patched up the aftermath of the danger.

 

Harry is a horny bastard whose life goal is to deflower Draco and then die and Draco is a pureblood prude who wanted to keep his virginity intact till marriage as he was taught too and since tradition forbade any party of a house to marry without the head of the houses permission and with Lucius hating Harry with every fibre of his being...so Draco isn’t expecting to hear any wedding bells any soon.

 

So this would’ve been one of the rare moments Draco let Harry stay over, only for Harry to mess it up by slipping his hand up Draco’s nightgown and commenting on Draco’s lack of underwear.

 

Draco folds his hands at Harry’s barely hidden leer, “Are you done undressing me with your eyes?” Draco questions sarcastically.

 

“What’s there to undress?” Harry replies back with a lick of his lips, “I rip that skimpy nightgown of yours off and spread you open. That’s it.”

 

Draco’s ears burned at his boyfriend's perverse words and almost slammed the door closed again before he’s stopped by Harry’s hand.

 

“Baby don’t be like that,” he apologizes, remembering who he is dealing with, “I’m joking, please, just let me stay in your bed. I’d be good.”

 

Draco doubted Harry knew how “

” when it came to Draco’s body.

 

But with the pathetic way Harry’s lip quivered to the way his stunning green eyes look almost teary, Draco concedes shamefully, “Fine, but no funny business.”

 

Before he could even turn around, Harry is rushing through the door and jumps onto his bed like he owned the place; he then indicates to a spot right next to him for Draco to lie in.

 

‘This is gonna be a long night.’ Draco thought before joining his boyfriend in bed.

 

As the night progresses, Draco is surprised to say Harry had been on his best behaviour, a few caresses of Draco’s skin here and there but he could be doing more. For once since they’ve started dating, Draco doesn’t feel the infamous boner of Harry Potter stabbing him when they were holding each other.

 

Draco actually believes he could finally go to sleep peacefully with the belief he won’t be molested in his sleep.

 

Or so he thought...

 

“Draco?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Draco are you awake?”

 

“Mhm...leave...uh...the cat...”

 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

 

Harry slowly trails his hand down towards his northern regions and groped his raging hard-on. He had spent the entire night so far, cuddled to Draco and it’s not his fault that close contact with the blond bombshell had an effect with Harry’s hormones. All while he and Draco had been cuddling, Harry’s mind had been filled with dancing Umbridge and Dumbledore both in matching lingerie just to keep his boner at bay.

 

But now Draco is asleep, he is allowed to release all that lust onto Draco’s plaint sleep induced body.

 

He removed his hand from his clothed member and instead slipped his hands in between Draco’s soft thighs. He’s wanted to touch those precious thighs since he saw them bare due to Draco’s seductive nightgown.

 

He rubs and gropes the soft muscle, enjoying how smooth and hairless they were. He slowly spread them small by small, only slightly though; he only wanted to feel the smoothness and warmth of the inside of the thigh.

 

But he also wanted release, his mind thinking of a way to solve his issue.

 

Till he is struck by an idea. Quickly he accioes lube and squirts a reasonable amount onto his palm. After rubbing it onto his hands, he carefully slips his lubed hands through Draco’s thigh and began to massage the slippery gel into Draco’s thigh.

 

‘This is so hot.’ Harry thought, it has always been a fantasy of his to fuck a sleeping Draco, and while it isn’t technically “fucking”, it’ll do.

 

Pulling out his cock, he slips the engorged member through the slick thighs and almost came from the soft feeling alone. Carefully rocking to the pleasurable feeling, Harry began to get cheekier and slips his hands through the front of Draco’s nightgown till he found a perky nipple, which he pinches happily.

 

He gasps when Draco pressed his own thighs together before relaxing, clearly having some dream about quidditch. Harry knew that from Draco’s mumbling about a “golden snitch”.

 

Harry gasps again when Draco’s thighs squeezed his prick again, as he continues his quidditch themed dream.

 

Harry played along, rocking his cock into those smooth thighs; he rocks along to some form of rhythm. His mind wondering if the inside of Draco would feel good but knowing Draco as a complete virgin he just knew it’ll probably feel better. He can’t wait for the day Draco is done withholding his V-card and lets Harry finally show him the beauty of sex, Merlin when the day that comes Draco wouldn’t be able to walk for the next century. 24/7 sex and even if Draco passes out Harry would keep it going for the both of them. Him thrusting into Draco virgin hole and feeling him up with his cum an—

 

With that, Harry came. Splattering the white liquid all over the back of Draco’s white thighs. Harry wants to bury his face in between them but he decides against it. He instead accioes some toilet paper and wipes off his mess, praying Draco won’t wake up because of his aftercare.

 

Trashing his mess, he feels his post-orgasm buzz leave along with the remainder of his energy as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


When Draco wakes up he can’t help but notice how sticky his thighs feel. First, he’s suspicious before shrugging it off as whatever. He tries to get up but Harry’s strong arms seem to have him caged in.

 

He wiggles a little bit in a try to escape but he only ends up alerting Harry of his escape and causing the stronger boy to wrap his arms around him tighter.

 

“No...don't go…” Draco seizes his wiggling at how cute Harry sounds, it’s even cuter with how the boy seems to be snuggling onto him; which oddly feels like humping but Draco isn’t gonna worry about it.

 

Harry’s relieved that his innocent lover has to yet notice to him using his body to achieve pleasure. Sometimes Harry wonders if having someone as innocent yet beautiful as Draco is a curse or a blessing but as he reaches completion while Draco remains completely unaware and non-verbally just allows it, he knows it’s the latter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos and maybe comment me some more ideas or like check-out my newly set up Tumblr: [ yourqueenofaus](http://yourqueenofaus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
